Midnight Bandit
| place= 13/16 | alliances= | challenges= 1 | votesagainst= 4 | days= 12 | image2 = | season2 = 38 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 4/20 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 38 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 5 | individualwins= 1 | totalchallengewins= 6 | dayslasted= 50 | totalvotes= 9 }} also known as Miles is a contestant on and . Profile Name(Age): Miles (14) Tribe Designation: Jinan Current Residence: The Great White North Personal Claim Of Fame: Taking a nine month break from Facebook ORGs and sticking with the break. Inspiration in Life: Anyone who truly puts dedication in their work or life everyday. No matter what the situation, they hustle and they are people to look up to. Hobbies: Writing, reading, watching Survivor, playing video games, chatting with friends Pet Peeves: Mean spirited people, people who do not follow up on Snapchat streaks, people who think they are better than everyone else, and my eyebrows. 3 Words To Describe You: Introverted, wacky, and interesting. If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: Some kind of device so I can talk to people outside the game, an infinite kitchen so I can eat whatever I want, and a surfboard so I can try to surf because I never have before. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: I would probably say I am the most like Aubry Bracco, I am a little bit nerdy, a bit of an oddball, and I think that throughout this experience I can grow as a person. Reason for being on Survivor: School drama is starting to get boring so I need some excitement in my life! I want to play, do challenges, meet new people and have loads of fun! I am here to make some memories. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I probably won't, but I have an attitude where I keep going and I do not give up, so I might as well use that to try and win this game! Survivor: Hallasan Voting History Survivor: Rhineland Profile Tribe: Hometown: Canada Current Residence: Canada Personal Claim To Fame: Stanning Loona. Inspirations in Life: Janet from The Good Place. Pet Peeves: People who are homophobes, racists, bigots, misogynists, transphobes, biphobes, etc. Previous Finishes: 13th - Hallasan Favorite Past Moment: None. I pretty much erased Hallasan from my memory, so I really don't remember anything. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: The one and only Torsa! She is the best person on the planet, period! Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Myself. Why Did You Come Back?: To redeem myself! I definitely wasn't the best player when I was in my original season and I think I have changed a lot since playing over a year ago. I've had more experience in other ORGs and I'm ready to give 703 another shot! Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Hallasan Contestants Category:Jinan Tribe Category:13th Place Category:Returning Players Category:Rhineland Contestants Category:Ahr Tribe Category:Einigkeit Tribe Category:4th Place Category:Rhineland Jury Members Category:Idol Holders